Michiyo Tenno
Michiyo Tenno (天王三千代, Tenno Michiyo) is a fanon character of the Naruto universe. She is the eldest daughter of Ahatake Tenno and Chiaki Tenno. Her sister is Akane Tenno. Appearance Michiyo carries the appearance of a young woman with barely pale skin, dyed purple hair tied in a spiky bun, and crimson red eyes. She wears an open, light purple kimono with dark purple pants. A pink sash is tied like a ribbon around her waist. She also wears purple fingerless gloves, with what looks like fur at the sleeves. Physically, her mother often said that she was "built for assassination", with a slender and rather lady-like figure. Personality Michiyo carries traits from both her mother and father. She is rather easy-going and light-hearted, finding an enjoyment for playing jokes and causing trouble. She has a rather good sense of humor, and knows when it is applied and when to apply it. Through this humorous personality, she is able to display her concern and caring for others in need, especially her own family members. She is rather devious, and will often exploit and twist a person's words directed towards her just for amusement.Birth of a Rivalry: Michiyo Tenno vs Akane Tenno She seems to prefer her life to have as less dull and boring moments as possible, and has a strong dislike for awkward moments. It is noted that she is rarely known to be angry, in truth she is simply good at holding her temper. However, in the event that she does become angry, she can become quite ruthless and sadistic. Against an opponent, she is unhesitant to torture them for long periods before finally killing them. This dark trait is one that she shares with her mother, and one that makes them both feared in combat.Mach 1: Speed Beast History Synopsis Tenno Arc *Birth of a Rivalry: Michiyo Tenno vs Akane Tenno Ghost of the Mist Arc *Haunting Figure *The Smile of a Killer: Facing My Fear *Mach 1: Speed Beast *Intervention: The Hidden Tenno *Fox and the Phoenix: Leader's Confront! *Retaliation: Earthly Justice Abilities Combat Skill Identified as the eldest daughter of her clan as well as a prodigy, she has exceptional prowess in the battlefield. She is a very keen and smart individual, able to analyze and observe, formulate tactics and strategies, and see through an opponent's strategy with just a few moves. She has learned hard to keep this in mind, on the belief that the first few moves of combat can prove to be the most critical ones. She possesses high combat experience, though as of current status it has rarely been shown.Birth of a Rivalry: Michiyo Tenno vs Akane Tenno After her combat training, her skills are presumably increased, though to what extent is yet unknown.Mach 1: Speed Beast Genjutsu Michiyo possesses great skill in the use of genjutsu, having been taught by Ahatake himself. Combined with Chiaki's own skill in chakra control, the illusions she is able to create are significantly heightened. The transition from real-world to her world is so dim that one would have to seek out the smallest of details in order to see its true nature. To ones with strong will, it is considered a battle of the minds between Michiyo and the target if they resist. Physical Strength After her weight training, Michiyo's physical strength, at least leg strength, has increased drastically. With a single kick, she is able to bring down the trunk of a tree with ease.Mach 1: Speed Beast References